Ninja Warrior 77 REMAKE
the SASUKE 26 course will be used i do not care what people think no matter how much people will try to boss me around i wont even LOOK at the comments 100 have came to defeat the crazy obstacle course and sadly, this might be the very final tournament of Ninja Warrior blame firebreathingduck because he will ban me when he becomes an admin so this is a very special and precious tournament and to anyone who is a fan of this series im sorry its not my fault its his also, all the known SASUKE 26 competitors will be here and the unknowns will be filled with other contestants who will be the next Ninja Warrior? Find Out Here! Commentators 21/02/2019 1-12:Jun Umeda 13-33:Wataru Ogasawara 23/02/2019 34-75:Keisuke Hatsuta 76-84:Ryusuke Ito 24/02/2019 85-100:Tomohiro Ishii Stage 2 1-6:Azumi Ana 25/02/2019 Stage 2 7:Azumi Ana 26/02/2019 Stage 3:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 4:Jun Umeda Stage 1 130 seconds 1 step slider 100/72 2 hazard swing 72/58 3 rolling escargot 58/23 4 jumping spider 26-27 version 23/14 5 halfpipe attack 14/10 6 warped wall 10/10 7 giant swing 26 version 10/7 8 tarzan rope 7/7 9 rope ladder 7/7 Competitors 1 Takayuki Nishida 1. step slider 2 Presh Muhunthan 1. step slider 3 Shobun Setsu 1. step slider 4 Tomohiro Sato 1. step slider 5 Kazutaka Miayazawa 1. step slider 6 Tiana Webberley 1. step slider 7 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. step slider 8 Shinya Kishimoto 2. hazard swing 9 Carlos Santiago simply called Carlos or Carlos Alberto Martinez Santiago 2. hazard swing 10 Tomoki Fujiwara 1. step slider 11 DaiGo 3. rolling escargot 12 Hiroaki Hioki 1. step slider 13 Yoshio Kojima 1. step slider 14 Kazunari Ookubo 1. step slider 15 Ryousuke Mokumoto 3. rolling escargot 16 Tomoyuki Suzuki 2. hazard swing 17 Ruka Serizawa 1. step slider 18 Eiko Kano 3. rolling escargot 19 Youichi Nishimori 1. step slider 20 Kenji Oobayashi 2. hazard swing 21 Dancho 3. rolling escargot 22 Ayumu Sato 3. rolling escargot 23 Owen McKenzie 3. rolling escargot 24 Kohei Mori 1. step slider 25 Tetsuji Sakakibara 4. jumping spider 26 Hideo Tokoro 4. jumping spider 27 Minowaman 3. rolling escargot 28 Yasuto Honda 2. hazard swing 29 Takuya Kawahara 1. step slider 30 Aya Vanessa 1. step slider 31 Echigo 2. hazard swing 32 Ayaka Suzuki 3. rolling escargot 33 Okayasu Tabito 3. rolling escargot 34 Patrick Pretorius 2. hazard swing 35 Simone Ming 1. step slider 36 Maxwell Scott 1. step slider 37 Yuuko Aoki 1. step slider 38 Mai Demizu 1. step slider 39 Mari Okamoto 2. hazard swing 40 Ayano Fukuda 1. step slider 41 Yuu Tejima 1. step slider 42 Masaki Nomura 3. rolling escargot 43 Rie Komiya 3. rolling escargot 44 Katie McDonnell 3. rolling escargot 45 Shirley Darlington 3. rolling escargot 46 Masami Harashima 1. step slider 47 Yasuo Aoki 1. step slider 48 Minoru Kuramochi 1. step slider 49 Fizz Hood 5. halfpipe attack 50 Deren Perez 3. rolling escargot 51 Timothy Shieff 3. rolling escargot 52 James McGrath 3. rolling escargot 53 Akimasa Haraguchi 3. rolling escargot 54 Mikimasa Okamoto 3. rolling escargot 55 Imogen Horrocks 3. rolling escargot 56 Makoto Kawaguchi 3. rolling escargot 57 William Laister 3. rolling escargot 58 Kenjiro Ishimaru 3. rolling escargot 59 Adam Laplante 5. halfpipe attack 60 Patrick Cusic 3. rolling escargot 61 Paul Kasemir 4. jumping spider 62 Ben Polson 1. step slider. skimmed his long legs right through the water pit as soon as he grabbed the rope 63 Ryo Matachi 2. hazard swing 64 Masashi Hioki 5. halfpipe attack 65 Daisuke Morikami 4. jumping spider 66 Ryuuji Furusato 3. rolling escargot 67 Takayuki Kawashima 4. jumping spider 68 Akira Hada 2. hazard swing 69 Takaki Ishida 2. hazard swing 70 Bastien Amaury 3. rolling escargot 71 Zak Bachache 3. rolling escargot 72 Adam Truesdell 3. rolling escargot 73 Evan Dollard 2. hazard swing 74 Brent Steffensen 4. jumping spider 75 Jessie Graff 7. giant swing 76 Masumi Yagi 3. rolling escargot 77 Eiichi Sekiguchi 1. step slider 78 Takuro Mori 1. step slider 79 Michelle Warnky 7. giant swing 80 Travis Furlanic 2. hazard swing 81 NAOTO CLEAR 6.2 seconds left 82 Jonny Urzsuly 4. jumping spider 83 Shane Daniels 3. rolling escargot 84 David Campbell 2. hazard swing 85 Terukazu Ishikawa CLEAR 24.6 seconds left. Fastest Time 86 Naoya Tajima 4. jumping spider 87 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 18.6 seconds left 88 Daisuke Miyazaki 3. rolling escargot 89 Yusuke Morimoto 5. halfpipe attack. stuck the landing then lost balance and fell under the board and skimmed the water! 90 Katsumi Yamada 3. rolling escargot 91 Hiromichi Sato 3. rolling escargot 92 Brian Orosco CLEAR 5.1 seconds left 93 Hitoshi Kanno 3. rolling escargot 94 Shingo Yamamoto 4. jumping spider 95 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 96 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 97 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 98 Kouji Hashimoto 7. giant swing 99 Makoto Nagano 5. halfpipe attack 100 Yuuji Urushihara 3. rolling escargot 100 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 95 seconds 1 slider drop 7/7 2 double salmon ladder rungs on one 5 rungs on other 7/7 3 unstable bridge 7/7 4 balance tank 24-27 version 7/7 5 metal spin 18-27 version 7/6 6 wall lifting 40k 50k 6/6 Competitors 81 NAOTO 5. metal spin 85 Terukazu Ishikawa CLEAR 32.5 seconds left. Fastest Time 87 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 23.5 seconds left 92 Brian Orosco CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 95 Lee En-Chih CLEAR 9.8 seconds left 96 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 97 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 24.1 seconds left. almost coursed out after unstable bridge dismount but surviived 7 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 unlike SASUKE 26 and any other SASUKE tournaments, Stage 3 has a time limit 180 seconds 1 roulette cylinder 26 version straight into doorknob grasper 2 doorknob grasper 3 cycling road 4 ultimate cliffhanger 26 version 5 swing circle straight into bungee rope climb 6 bungee rope climb 7 flying bar 25-26 version Competitors 85 Terukazu Ishikawa 4. ultimate cliffhanger. failed on 5th ledge 87 Naoki Iketani 1. roulette cylinder 92 Brian Orosco 2. doorknob grasper. failed on 3rd doorknob 95 Lee En-Chih 4. ultimate cliffhanger. failed on 5th ledge 96 Kenji Takahashi 4. ultimate cliffhanger. failed on 3rd ledge 97 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 7. flying bar. failed on 5th cradle. Best Performance 6 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:20m 1 ultimate rope climb 20m! the ANW rope climb is higher than that lol Competitors Stage Not Attempted anyway this would be the final tournament NOT to be simulated on roblox tournaments 78 onwards will be simulated on roblox for ninja warrior to be that bit more realistic